The Charm Bracelet: Red Ribbon of Fate
by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: Upon having visions of the manipulative Volturi member, Chelsea, Bella fears that Aro might be able to use her ability with people's bonds to get ALL members of the supernatural world to join him. Faced with this, Bella has to make an important decision about saving the fate of the world through her shielding ability, even though it might cost her the future she's dreamt of.


**Author's Note: I'm warning you all now; the first third of this story is edited, but the last two parts are not. In fact, those parts are even giant, GIANT walls of text (this is because in the crummy word program that I have, that's the only way I can ever guesstimate how much I've written, and then I separate everything into paragraphs when editing).**

**Normally, I wouldn't post a story like this for the life of me. In fact, I'm VERY much embarrassed to do so now. But with everything that's been happening to me lately (my dad dying of cancer, my grandma being in the hospital for a number of reasons, and having just gotten laid off from my job today, to name a few…), I just don't have the time to edit this beast. Hopefully I'll be able to in the future, but right now… I just can't. And that's sad, because otherwise this story could have been my Magnum opus, but alas.**

**This oneshot is based on the AMAZING anime "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" (something that I highly, HIGHLY recommend anyone watching who hasn't yet), because I started comparing the characters in that to the Twilight ones. LOL.**

**BUT I also did this because I get fed up with everyone (even the fandom at times) putting Bella down. So I wrote this to push her, and to show how truly gratifying she can be as a character for her selflessness and heroism: maybe even for people who don't normally like Twilight and/or her character. **

**I also tried to address other things here, like making Edward/Bella a BIT more functional then they are in canon, and having Jacob and Bella having a more platonic friendship after Eclipse. **

**So, yeah. I guess you could call this a Breaking Dawn AU, then?**

**With all of this said, I hope you all enjoy this story:) **

**And I may, when I get the chance, come back and heavily edit this later, so that there's a bit more Edward, maybe, and so that the ending might be clear for people who probably haven't seen Madoka (even though I don't think the plot is THAT important—or needs to be understood—as much as the general idea of what's happening, and the character development are), but we'll see=)**

**Welp, enjoy!**

**-Shanna**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes (that not proofreading part of this story inevitably caused). :(**

The Charm Bracelet: Red Ribbon of Fate

As she looked back on it all now, Bella knew she never would have been able to guess what her life would end up as. She'd thought her future was set—that she'd ride off into the night with Edward and that they'd have many blissful years together.

And though Bella was so proud of herself and happy about what she'd been able to do… Edward, for the time being, wouldn't be able to be near her, she knew.

She didn't despair, though. Instead, the Swan girl held onto hope; she knew that she'd see him again and that everything she'd done would be worth it.

After all, when given the chance to save all of her loved ones or to watch them die horribly, she knew what she'd choose every time.

…

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed in a singsong voice, speeding down the steps of the Cullen home and picking up Bella, before she could get a word in or protest in the slightest.

Taking Alice's odd embrace like a soldier, Bella tried to figure out just what Alice must have seen that would have her in such a thrilled mood. Edward had once told her that Alice lived in her own time and universe, Bella remembered, and whenever moments like this transpired… it wasn't hard to see why he'd come to that assessment.

"Alice…" Bella said as pleasantly as she could muster, for she felt like her spine was about to be broken by the other girl.

Edward, as if sensing his love's predicament, was quick to come spilling into the room from where he'd been in the kitchen. And though he gave his sister a warning look and growl, he did nothing to help Bella get away from the much too hyper pixie.

Promising herself that she was going to have words with him later, Bella finally wiggled herself out of her sister's grasp, and looked at her incredulously for a moment, before demanding: "Just what was that about? I mean, I love you as much as the next girl, Alice—enough to even let you plan my wedding, against my better judgment—but you could go a bit easier on the people who aren't immortal, you know?"

"Sorry about that, Bella," Edward tried to reassure his fiancée as he laughed.

Glaring at him—as she remembered well how she'd strictly told Edward _not_to laugh at her, back when she'd been trying to figure out what he was—the soon to be Newborn fought the urge to tell Edward that he was just as annoying as his favorite sister, and instead regretfully let him take her hand in his…

Okay, maybe not so regretfully, she allowed. The moment that Edward's skin made contact with hers, she remembered exactly why it was that she loved him so.

And as if sensing that, Edward smiled. "She's just really happy to learn what your ability's going to be as a Newborn. And even I have to admit that I've never seen anything like it before; it's impressive, what Alice just showed me, actually. But then you've always been impressive, and so I knew that that was something you'd always carry with you into this life."

In some ways, it was all too much. A good too much, of course, but as Bella had just gotten over her feelings for Jacob—and had given up the life she could have had with him, but had known she'd never choose—sometimes it was still jarring to remember that she was once again the vampire girl, instead of the wolf girl…

Sometimes it was even hard to believe that she'd been fortunate enough to have Edward come back to her at all, but it really wasn't the time for those types of thoughts, Bella knew.

Jumping up and down where she stood, and then being quick to wrap Edward's arms around her, Bella turned first to Alice for confirmation and then back to Edward, before she said cheerfully, "Wait… Alice has seen what I'm going to be like as a vampire? And even you're impressed by it, Edward?! That's awesome! I always wanted to be able to help protect our family, too, and to now here that I can… it's a dream come true, Edward. Now can't you see that it really _is_ a fairytale you live in, instead of a horror?"

In the back of her mind, Bella knew that there was a chance that she was pushing too much; that she might be saying something that would remind Edward of why he didn't want her to be immortal and therefore spoil the happy mood they'd found themselves in. But at the same time, Bella found she wouldn't have been able to stop the words coming out of her mouth, even if she had tried.

It was just… so nice to be thinking about positive things, for a change, and to remember what good her future life would bring about, rather than things like Bree's death, that she knew Edward was still thinking about.

And if the look on her soul mate's face was any indication, Bella thought that Edward must have been feeling the exact same way about it all as she was. He smiled her favorite crooked smile—that instantly had Bella's heart beating in a fast rhythm—as he looked down at her.

He wasn't _completely_ happy, Bella knew; his grin hadn't broken out to overrun the entirety of his face, after all, but it was still the happiest that Bella had ever seen Edward when it came to the idea of her becoming like him. Perhaps because Alice's vision had given him a semblance of hope that things would work out for them? she wondered. Whatever the case, Bella knew without a doubt that the mood that Edward had found himself in definitely needed to be celebrated.

"Yep. You're exactly right, Bella," Alice chimed in, before weaving her way around the happy couple to go sit on the couch where Emmett was playing the X-box. If she looked closely enough, Bella thought that she could see the other Cullen trying to listen in on their conversation, but he was probably trying to hide it, so that he wouldn't set Edward off again.

Not for the first time, Bella found that she was so very glad that her fiancé couldn't read her mind; she couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for everyone else, who tried to respect him outwardly _and_ inwardly.

Her attention returning to Alice, Bella quickly noted that Jasper had come down to lounge about on the couch, too. Idly, she wondered why Jasper hadn't been with his mate to begin with, but the moment that Alice began speaking, she understood why it was this moment out of all of them that he'd chosen to join her.

Oh… he was worried about how difficult she'd be to handle as a Newborn, wasn't he? And now that Alice was getting into the nitty-gritty of it all, the former soldier wanted to form a contingency plan, in case things went sour…

Which was completely understandable, of course. Bella wanted Edward and her future family to keep her from hurting any human as much as they could, but it still hurt to know how little Jasper thought of her control… And it sucked to give Edward another reason to not want her to turn, when he'd been being so good about it all today. Bella sighed.

"You see, Bella, I think you're going to have a very strong shielding ability. Mental, if I'm seeing it correctly, whereas Renata of the Volturi's is strictly physical. I can't say for sure, because some decisions still need to be made, but I _think_ your gift is going to be much more powerful than hers. Much more powerful than a lot of gifts that we've seen, which will be a great help, since I can see you extending it to the rest of us… But I see it also being a hindrance," Alice said the last reluctantly, with a sad smile on her face, that even Jasper's calming hand on her shoulder couldn't help alleviate.

Her eyes darting every which way, as she tried best to see everything that was happening in the future, Alice continued on in a trance like voice, "The Volturi… they'll want to use your power, Bella. And they'll do anything to get their hands on it. This isn't good… this isn't good at all."

Neither was Emmett breaking the controller that had just been in his hand, as he took in everything that Alice had just said, Bella thought mildly. She knew that it was stupid to focus on something as trivial and inconsequential as that, but—perhaps through human weakness—Bella found that she couldn't focus on the bigger picture at all at the moment.

It gave her too much whiplash and pain, and she knew if she thought about it all at the moment, she was going to faint again, and she really didn't want to have to put Edward through such a thing again. She put him through enough as it was, and she knew he—and the rest of the Cullens, who had now gathered around her—were probably taking the news harder than she was.

"Alice," Edward cut in urgently; his voice deliberately careful and calm, since Bella knew he no doubt still hated himself for snapping at Alice the last time she'd been in danger.

But this time… _she_wasn't the one in danger, but instead her loved ones that the Volturi would try and target to force her to join them: Bella ran a hand over her charm bracelet self-consciously at the thought.

"Do you think- do you think they're going to try and use Chelsea to affect Bella's bonds so she'll join with them? Has that been their plan from the start?"

Emmett, if no one else, seemed to think that. And the expression he was wearing at Edward's question clearly indicated he was prepared to threaten anyone willing to come after them now. The others didn't look so sure. Carlisle, especially, looked like he would be sick at the thought of his friend playing such a gambit.

Turning to face Edward reluctantly, Bella wondered if maybe he'd start using this as an excuse to say that she shouldn't be changed, but he too had begun running his fingers over the heart diamond on her wrist. She remembered, then, the conversation they'd had about it at the moment he gave it to her: the charm was cold, hard, pale, beautiful, and through rainbows out into the open…

Okay, so if Edward was subconsciously touching the vampire like article on her arm, that was certainly a good thing. That indicated that he hadn't changed his mind and still wanted to change her, but… there were still a lot to worry about….

"She wouldn't have to affect my bonds to get me to join, if the people I love are in danger. I'd join willingly, then," Bella cut off whatever Alice had been about to say with her own words. Esme looked about to protest, Bella saw, as she no doubt remembered when she had said she'd go to the Volturi and let them kill her, so that they wouldn't come to Forks, if the Cullens had decided they didn't want to change her.

Smiling at Esme kindly, but holding her index finger up to indicate that she wasn't done talking, Bella continued with: "But… I don't want it to have to come to that, even if her powers might not work on me. I'm tired of being on the receiving end of things all the time, and I think we should try _not_ to be this time. We know some things that they don't, so we should try and use that and beat them at their own game for once. If I'm going to be as powerful as a vampire as you think I am, Alice, I might just be able to fight them off the way I want to, but… I think I should train first.

"Edward? Have you ever heard of someone tapping into their vampire abilities before they've been changed?" Bella had purposefully asked Edward that, because she knew well that he _was_ one of the few that had. He, and Alice, and Jasper all three, perhaps. As Carlisle's theory was that they'd all had some form of their talent in their first life, and had therefore brought a heightened version of it into their next one.

And if Edward's gift could become as strong as it was when given the chance, why couldn't hers do the same? Bella wondered. He needed- he needed to see that she had a plan and didn't need protected this time, the brunette thought imploringly, as she looked at Edward with pleading eyes.

Taking in a sharp intake of breath, as he looked at Bella with a pinched set to his face, Edward quickly told her, whilst running a hand up and down her back, "Okay. You're right. As much as I hate to admit it, I do think it's better to allow you to be able to protect yourself than to be defenseless. They're never going to stop, are they?"

And the pain in his eyes at that statement, as he looked at Bella with a century of duress that she was yet to understand, was such that she wanted to wrap her arms around him and protect him from the horrors of the world as much as she could. And she did just that.

"I'll call Eleazar, see what he knows."

…

Bella wasn't entirely sure when she realized what it was that Aro was doing; it could have been another one of the premonitions she seemed to have in her dreams. It could have been through something she'd heard from one of the people she loved, such as Alice, but however it ended up being, Bella realized with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that Aro was going to try and use Chelsea's ability to make all vampires subservient to him.

And if her shield ability could somehow prevent that, she knew she'd do anything to help in a heartbeat. It was for that very reason that she paid so much attention and tried to act accordingly whenever Eleazar offered her any sort of advice.

And Bella did think that her abilities were getting stronger. Alice couldn't see her anymore and Jasper didn't seem able to affect her moods as easily, either. If she could just find a way to stop _Chelsea _completely...

And it was with this kind of idea in mind, that Bella broke the promise she'd been keeping about not going to see Jacob anymore and tracked him down.

It wasn't easy. He'd run away after she'd cut the last of her ties to him, and as far as Bella could tell, he only ever went home to pick up some needed supplies. He didn't stay long, though, as it seemed he didn't want to give Billy any false hope about him staying anymore than he had to.

Under normal situations, Bella knew that she would have been sick with worry for her best friend, and would have been doing anything she could to get him to behave rationally and stay with Billy.

Now, though... Now she had finally grown up and understood that if Jake wanted to stay away to try and work things out within himself, that was his prerogative and she had no right to say anything about it. She had much important things to worry about—like all her friends', including Jacob's, freedom—anyway.

"Bells..." Jake said uncertainly, as he saw her outside the door that led to his kitchen, on the rare occasion where she'd finally found him. And though he was quick to open the door for her, and to usher her inside, she could tell that he didn't look as hopeful as he might have in the past.

Maybe his time away from her had also allowed him to grow some, too, Bella hoped. She could still sense that he was in love with her—something that she regretted immensely—but it fortunately didn't seem like it was crushing him anymore, or that he was going to do or say anything untoward.

Instead, he quickly looked her over with a slightly pained expression on his face, but Bella noted some relief there, too.

Even if they'd told him that they didn't plan to change her until after the wedding, it was clear that Jacob still didn't trust the Cullens' word about anything. And if that were the case... Bella wondered if maybe it had been a mistake to come and see her estranged best friend. Maybe he really couldn't help her at all.

Still... she owed it to everyone to at least try, and she did just that.

"Hey, Jake," Bella smiled at him—taking a seat at the blue, circular table in the center of the room. "I came here... because I need your help. And no, before you ask, the Cullens haven't done anything to me. But... I think there's a chance that someone might be trying to do something to _them_ and maybe even your pack. And for that reason, I need your advice."

It was clear that she'd gotten his attention, Bella thought sadly, as Jacob reached across the table to lay his hand over her palm. And for just a moment, Bella fought the urge to cringe at the contact, and pull away from him for Edward's sake. Figuring that he meant the gesture platonically, though, she let it go.

But… if he was all ready looking out for her well-being, then there was a strong chance that he wouldn't agree with her plan in the slightest, either, and might even tell Edward what she was planning to get her to stop, Bella mused.

Remembering the friend who had who had refused to stay out of the fights with the Newborns: Remembering the friend who, even though he loved her and was protective of her, was less crazy about such things than Edward was, Bella tried to find confirmation that he would be what she needed him to be right now; she could only hope he would give that assurance to her.

"If it's threatening you and the pack, Bells, tell me what it is and I'll go kill it right now. I'm going to need a little more information to go on than what you're telling me, though. What? Has your bloodsuck- Sorry. Has _Edward_ prohibited you from telling me or something? Wait… is it the pixie?"

Bella shook her head at that—trying her best to come up with the next words that she needed to say. The next words that could end up being the most important things she would ever utter in her life. Unfortunately for her, though, she had been cursed with Charlie's inability to get her feelings across, and so Bella knew that she'd probably just ruined the whole thing, when she blurted out, "Jake—I think I need to sacrifice myself, but not in the way you're thinking."

The shape shifter's eyes widened at Bella's remark, and she saw him clench his other hand—the one that hadn't been holding hers—into a fist, as he no doubt thought up the worst-case scenario.

And once again, Bella found herself trying to decide if coming to Jacob with her idea had been a good move on her part. She knew how judgmental he was, and how easily he could jump to conclusions, but she'd thought if anyone would get behind her crazy idea… it would be him.

And seeming to hint that the boy she'd used to joke around easily with in his garage was still there, the Quileute took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. And then, only when he'd seemed to get a handle on the situation, did he peek an eye open and ask: "I assume you don't mean the sacrifice you're all ready making in becoming a vampire. And I also assume this isn't some sort of reckless decision you're making, like when you tried to cut yourself during the battle with Victoria. Which, by the way, I'm still mad about, from what I saw in Seth's thoughts. But Bella... I trust you. I don't know if I should, but I do, so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. Just start from the top, okay?"

And so she did. Regretfully and sadly and with a heartbroken air: not at all the happiness she thought she'd be exerting if/when Jacob actually decided to hear her out. It was just... that the fact that Jacob was willing to help meant solidified the fact that it was all really happening, and that she was just a few steps away from parting with Edward forever. Something she didn't want to do, and had thought she never would, but…

The idea of him, the Cullens, and maybe even other vampires and supernatural creatures, had prompted her into action. And even with how much she wanted to deny it, Bella knew that the decision she was making was right. So she, too, took a deep breath and let go of her childish wishes, and instead focused on what she needed to.

"Alice... She had a vision, Jake. A vision about the Volturi... I know I haven't told you much about them, and I will in a minute, but right now I need to just hammer out the main points. You see, in her vision, Aro was using a girl named Chelsea—who can affect people's bonds with each other—to tie me to him. I was trying to come up with a way to combat that, but then I realized the most important thing: that he was going to try and do that with the rest of the supernatural world, too. And I think he's going to succeed, Jake. Aro has the power to sift through a person's mind completely, so it's not too hard for me to believe he could learn to control them that way, too. Maybe with Chelsea's help, anyway.

"Alice... Alice said that when I turn, I'm going to have the ability to shield people mentally—something I've been trying to work on even now—and I think I could possibly stop this plan, but with a cost. No matter what way I look at it, I know what Eleazar's told me; I'm not powerful enough to shield every mythological person in the world all at once. But I think I could be, but it won't be something that's free.

"But Jake... if you believe in me and think I can do it, if you believe in what I'm going to do and think it's right, I need your help. Otherwise... the Cullens will never let me do it. They love me too much and I don't begrudge them that at all, but can you see the big picture here? Even the slightest bit?"

Jacob didn't answer her right away. And for one wild moment, Bella found herself wondering if he'd fallen asleep: he hadn't interrupted her once during her entire spiel, but had rather seemed to go somewhat numb, like Edward would do. Finally, though, in seeming to realize that she was done with her tale, Jacob looked at Bella with a torn expression.

Then, after tapping a finger on his chin in thought for a moment, his eyes shifted into a schooled expression, and he told Bella what she'd known he would all along. "Bella... I don't like the idea of you sacrificing yourself for anything. You've always known that, and though I am trying to get over you, I reckon that'll never change. And all the uncertainty about this doesn't sit right with me. You... with all due respect, don't even seem to know what you're getting into or what that mystery price might be. And you being lost, in any way, for no reason at all... is the worst thing I can imagine. And I assume your err... fiancé feels the same way. He's never wanted you to change, either, has he? But at least if it's for love, it's for a good reason, but this..."

Jacob was shaking his head now, not looking at Bella in the slightest. In fact, he seemed to even be lost in his mind a bit, and Bella wondered if maybe he was telling the other wolves what was going on. She should have expected he would have done such a thing, she knew, but she thought he'd at least warn her first, before he summoned them to take her away and keep an eye on her, so that she wouldn't do anything they saw as stupid.

Bella was just about to get out of her chair, and try to figure out what her chances would be of escaping now so that she could go ask Eleazar for advice, or something, when Jacob said what she'd never thought he would:

"But I do have a responsibility to my pack and the humans we swore to protect. I don't exactly like the idea of those vampire police creating an army even bigger than Victoria's, and what they might do with it. That would be worse than anything and I know, that if I were in your shoes, I'd do whatever I could to stop it. So... even though I want you to live and be happy, Bells, I'd understand if you wanted to protect people and I wouldn't try to stop you. And... I guess, against my better judgment, I'd even help you.

"Before I go to war with the people who apparently love you, though, you really need to figure this all out. How do you even know this is going to happen the way you plan, and that you'd be able to stop it? Isn't that relying too heavily on your almost non-existent powers at the moment? Even the pixie isn't omniscient, if she allowed you to come to La Push with this intention, and didn't have Edward or herself stop you, so..."

"I don't- I don't know how to confirm it exactly, Jake," Bella said nervously and self-consciously, but mostly… excitedly and with hope, as everything she'd thought would never happen began to play itself out. Looking down at the table, so as not to give away her feelings on everything, Bella quickly thought about how much she hated math. Then, after she got a hold on her emotions after that, she quickly told him: "And if you don't believe me, or don't want to get involved in this, I'd understand. But... you know how I figured out that Victoria was behind everything through my dream? I've had other ones like that, and I wonder if I might have a bit of Alice's ability even now. A lot of my dreams seem to come true.

"And I know it's completely arrogant to think I might have this power along with my shielding one; I don't really believe it, either, but... what else could it mean? My brain has never seemed to work right. Maybe... maybe all of this is why Edward can't read me or something: because my mind does work differently than everyone else's. I don't know. And maybe it is risky, but... I know I can't sit idly by if the people I love might be in danger. I could never do that."

And Bella was shocked to hear the truth of it in her own words. And as she did, she thought she understood how Edward would have been willing to play Superman to her weak self forever, if it had meant she'd be safe and happy. Maybe.. But she couldn't think about that right now…

And in the end, despite his skepticism, Jacob must have sensed the drive in Bella and her need to do what she thought right; without another reluctant word or worried glance on his part, he began to help her plan.

…

"Do you think the pack could get to Chelsea and kill her for me?" Bella asked, as she took a swig of the soda that Jacob had brought over to her house, and waited for Edward to get back from hunting. "I know, of course, that it would be best to try and get rid of Aro; then this entire nightmare would be over, but there's no way he'd let anyone get too close to him. Chelsea, though… if we can destroy her, we can end this whole thing.

"And… I get the sense that I need to be there when you burn her. I can't really explain why. Maybe it's because how tied together Aro and Chelsea seem to be in my dreams. Maybe I'm afraid that Aro will keep some of her ability somehow, even when she's gone, if he's near her when it happens."

Thankfully, Jacob was nodding before Bella could even get all the words out of her mouth, which was good, because… frankly, she wasn't sure about everything herself, and she suspected that she sounded ridiculous.

Jake had always been willing to go along with her hare-brained ideas, though, hadn't he? And though she, of course, adored and loved that about him… the fact remained that the person Bella was when she was around Jacob wasn't who she really was: it wasn't who she wanted to be.

Who she was with Edward… was the best way that Bella could have ever imagined herself. And it made her physically sick to be sneaking around behind his back like this, and to be preparing to leave him, but she knew that if all her hard work saved him… it would be the best thing she could ever do. And maybe… maybe that was enough, right?

"I've been meaning to ask you, Bells," Jacob said, as he went to get a bowl out of one of the yellow cabinets above the sink. Belatedly, Bella realized that he hadn't eaten at all since they'd been talking. And guiltily, she went to go dip up some of the spaghetti she'd made into his bowl. Only after taking a plethora of the pasta into his mouth, did Jacob say with a reluctant air:

"How are you going to become a vampire if you're staying away from the Cullens? Wasn't Edward supposed to turn you after your wedding? But now that that the wedding might be off, and now that you're trying to keep your distance from him, what do you plan on doing? Alice, maybe? You'll have to block her Sight when she changes you, if that's what you're planning, but you said you could do it, right?"

"Yeah… yeah I can," Bella announced quietly and sadly; she wasn't entirely paying attention to Jacob, though, as she'd just heard a sort of _whooshing_ sound, that very well might have been Edward running through the trees. After giving one last wistful look at her bracelet, Bella pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote to Jake, so Edward wouldn't hear her:

But if one of his family changes me without his permission, it might turn into a war between them, and I don't want that. Alice all ready said that she might not be able to try it without killing me. But to answer your question, I think I'm going to swipe some of the venom that Edward's been putting into syringes. That seems the best and easiest way to me.

No sooner had Jacob finished reading the note and folded it into a ball that he stuck into his pocket, did Edward come speeding in through the front door, so that he could quickly sweep Bella up into his arms.

Giggling happily, as Edward spun her around the room jovially, Bella quickly patted him on the head and looked into his golden eyes with much love. For just this moment, she would allow herself to be with the love of her life. Just this moment.

Regarding Edward curiously, as he put her down—thoughts of Jacob all but gone from her mind right then—Bella put her hands on her hips accusingly, and then exclaimed, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what in the world could have you in such a good mood today? Granted, you're usually like this when you get back from hunting, but-"

"You're cooking, Bella," Edward explained without preamble, before dropping a kiss to her forehead. Her arms wrapping around him of their own accord, Bella tried for a second to imagine how she could ever let the beautiful man before her go: how she could even dream of it, when he so selflessly wanted to keep her human for the sake of her soul?

"And please don't get upset with me, love. I have accepted your choice, and I know I'll love you just the same once you change, but… I'm rather a sucker for seeing you enjoy your humanity some with Charlie before all that."

There was a gasp from Jacob at that. And usually that might have been for Jacob's surprise in, once again, hearing Edward admit how he really didn't want her to be immortal—something he'd never seemed to truly be able to grasp at, Bella knew.

But now… Now Bella suspected that it was more for the hope and happiness in her love's voice, that Jacob knew she was planning to take away from him at any moment.

And at once, Bella hated herself and felt sick to her very core. She had no right to be with Edward like this, and to give him such false hope, if she was just going to leave him in the end. No right at all.

Edward, though, for once seeming to miss Bella's discomfort—something that the Swan girl was very grateful for—turned to Jacob and gave him a small smile. Then, as politely as ever, he regarded the youth in the way that only someone from such a respectful era could have. "Hello, Jacob. I'm glad to hear that you're doing better now, and are living with your father again. Though I know advice from me is the last thing you'd want, and I can't blame you for that at all, I think it… prudent that you stay with him for as long as you can. I know how much it hurt Carlisle when he lost me for a while, and no one should ever have to go through that. And… I miss my real mother and father everyday, Jacob. Cherish them as best you can _while_ you can."

"Edward-" Bella began to protest, turning in Edward's arms so that she could look into at face… and instantly be dazzled and forget why it was that she'd wanted to cut off her fiancé's heartwarming words to begin with.

Would she ever get tired of that perfect smile of his? Bella wondered. To be honest, she couldn't imagine such a feat ever happening. Even… even when she left him to save him, like he had once done to save her, Bella knew that she would think of him and it always, and feel a little bit better for the fact.

"Oh, right. I forget myself, Jacob. I apologize for lecturing you, as Bella says, I often do that too much. Perhaps it's because I'm from another era," Edward explained himself, not even realizing how he might as well have read Bella's elusive mind in saying such a thing. "But in any case… I want to thank you for spending some time with Bella lately. I know she's been enjoying it greatly, but it can't at all be easy for you."

This… this could not be happening, Bella thought mystified, as she noted Jacob fight back uncontrolled laughter and look to Edward with absolute mirth. Before she could even begin to make sense of the fact that she, Edward, and Jacob were having a pleasant conversation together—and that somewhere along the line, Jacob's feelings for her had become platonic again and hers for him—the wolf was muttering under his breath:

"Actually, it's easier than you might think; Bella's crazy and a danger magnet, and I've realized that you really are the only person who could ever put up with all of that," and then the wolf-man disappeared into the night.

…

Some old habits… really did seem to die hard, Bella realized later that night. She'd graduated quite some time ago now, but even so, the brunette was reading one of her old science textbooks all the same—trying to find anything that would explain the extent of Edward's feelings for her and hers for him, trying desperately to understand why they were so willing to sacrifice for each, other instead of be with each other—but she found nothing.

Something that strongly might have had to do with the fact that her favorite vampire was putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, before placing kisses there. As she put the book back down reluctantly, Bella looked at Edward with a rueful expression on her face, before she accused him. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to distract me from my studies, Mr. Cullen."

Edward chuckled at that. And if it was for her entire statement, or the fact that she'd called him what he'd wanted her to for so long now (in a playful manner, to boot), Bella didn't know.

She triumphed in the sound, though. And she mentally promised herself that she was going to try to make Edward laugh as much as possible, before she had to tell him goodbye.

"I'm always doing that, Bella," Edward teased, as he gently grabbed Bella's chin so he could turn her to face him. Smiling, he told her jokingly, "After all, you and I seem to be opposites in the books we like and the characters we sympathize with. And so, I confess to sometimes trying to avert your attention from them, so that it doesn't turn to all out war between us, and all the rest of that clichéd, teenage pandering."

Bella rolled her eyes. She should have _known_ that it would turn into this again, she thought, amused. After all, how many times _had_ they gone around in circles about Romeo, as well as Heathcliff and Cathy's relationship?

Still… Bella wouldn't have changed it for the world. Having literary discussions with someone used to be something she could only dreamed about, as she'd never met anyone that had as much of a passion for it all as she did, but Edward… he met that passion equally in each and every way.

"Remind me," Bella began—and was surprised to find that her voice sounded a bit sultry, as she shifted in Edward's arms and leaned ever closer to him. "Remind me to never do _that_ in front of you again, then, if you're just going to knock my favorites. There are other things we can do, after all."

And though Bella had meant it as mostly a joke, she found herself wondering if maybe this _was_ the time to be with Edward in every way.

She planned to try and stop the Volturi before the wedding now, and if things went bad there… Bella knew that this could possibly be the only time she and Edward could ever be together. And if the way he was responding to her was any indication, he didn't seem adverse to the idea at all.

Still… she hated the idea of breaking her promises to him and possibly leaving more sin for his soul to bear.

"As tempting as that sounds, love," Edward said, as he flipped them over so that he was on top of Bella, and began to pepper kisses all along her collarbone. "There's something I need to know first, before we begin 'practicing', as you would call it.

"Bella… what have you been up to?" Edward asked, as he pulled away from Bella now and looked at her with boring, tawny colored eyes. "Alice and Jasper both say you've been blocking their powers lately, but I can't understand why. If you've changed your mind, if you want to be with Jacob, I promise I won't stand in your way; I'll-"

A hysterical sort of laughter bubbled out of Bella's lips then. Clamping her mouth shut instantly, lest she scare him more than she all ready had, Bella allowed herself to think of all the reasons she loved Edward and wanted to be with him—all the reasons, too, that she had to keep secrets from him for his sake, though she couldn't tell him that—so he'd believe her when she told him the truth he always hated himself too much to truly believe.

"I love you, Edward. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and you know that's a big deal for me—the whole marriage thing, I mean—so it must be love, right? Jacob and I… I swear we're just friends this time. He's been-"

Biting her lip, as she tried to decide just how much she could actually get away with telling Edward, Bella tried to ignore the doubt and confusion in his eyes, before she exclaimed: "He's just been my sounding board about some of this stuff Eleazar's been telling me. I'm sorry, Edward. I know I should have come to you about it all, but… I know you don't want me in danger, and therefore wouldn't help me as much. Jacob's… Jacob's more reckless, though, so I knew he'd offer me some advice. And if Aro's coming for me, I want to be ready, Edward. Do you understand?"

Edward was enveloping her in his arms immediately after that. And Bella, though she loved the feel of him and his presence immensely, couldn't shake the guilt she felt, when she heard Edward telling her, "You don't have to worry, Bella. I'll protect you, no matter who I have to kill to do so. No one will touch you, okay?" And though every fiber in her being was telling her to protest-to not give him any sense of a future that would never be, she found that she was still much more selfish than she wished she was. And so, Bella curled in Edward's arms comfortably-wanting to savor as much time with him as she could-and nodded her head in the affirmative. The rest of the night, the two cuddled, kissed, bantered, talked about books, and the cars that Edward wanted to buy her-something that Bella hid her face for in embarrassment, but allowed Edward to tell her his dreams-and eventually Bella fell into a safe, silent sleep, as Edward listened to her declarations of "I love you" with a contended smile on his face.

...

She was eating pizza with Charlie who was, oddly, on the phone with Renee instead of her, when it happened. Putting the mobile phone down on its cradle gently, Charlie turned away from the game and faced Bella with more attention than she thought he'd ever given her before. "Is... is everything all right, Bells?" he asked with a telltale blush staining his cheeks. Right. Charlie was just as uncomfortable about sharing his emotions as his daughter was. Bella was about to jump in and tell him that if he was worried about her and Edward, that he needn't be; she was, at the moment, happier than she'd ever been in her life. In fact, she'd even served to work things out with Jacob. But before the words could leave her lips, Charlie was holding his hand out, palm-forward, and explaining: "I don't know. Maybe Billy's superstitions are just getting to me. But you... though you don't seem too different to who you are around Edward, you also seem more at peace now somehow. Whenever you're with Edward... you seem a bit on edge, but lately... I know I should be happy, Bella. I should be happy that maybe you guys are starting to have a more fulfilling relationship, I guess... But- Well, I know how they say suicide victims seem oddly happy before they off themselves, and I just want to make sure that nothing of the sort is going on with you."

Bella could tell that her dad regretted asking the moment his own words reached him. Turning so red that she was afraid that he might have a heart attack, Bella blurted out before she could really work out if it was the right thing to say: "I'm- I'm planning to do some... charity work, Dad. I've realized that helping people is what I really want to do, you know? You don't have to worry; and if I have been seeming somewhat different lately, that's probably the reason, so..." Since Charlie was still looking at her uncertainly, like he expected her to sprout another head any minute or so, Bella quickly took another bite of her pizza-remembering also when she'd taken a bite out of the one that Edward had so long ago, when they'd been getting to know each other-and turned her attention back to the TV. She'd actually been enjoying watching sports with Charlie some these days. And today was most definitely not an exception. Smiling at Bella heartily, Charlie massaged her shoulder for just a moment, before disappearing into the kitchen to get things to add to his pizza, Bella assumed. And though Bella knew that she shouldn't have lied to Charlie like that, since if her plan worked... she'd probably never see him again after this, she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd see her dad again. After all, he seemed to have some of the foresight that she herself did. So maybe, just maybe, when she moved to help protect the others against the Volturi, she'd end up saving him, too. And that thought was almost enough to spur her into action right then. Charlie... he deserved so much more than he got. He deserved to live happily and without a broken heart and though Bella knew that Sue Clearwater was beginning to help with that, she felt as though he'd probably never completely get over Renee. So if she could somehow help him in a way that he needed, Bella knew she'd do what it took to give Charlie a better life in a heartbeat. And Edward, when he came over later that night, would say that he thought the same thing of Bella, when she told him a little of what had happened that day. And Edward, Bella thought, had never seemed more joyful, either. He really was pleased with her for enjoying some human things, wasn't he?

...

"Are you sure..." Jacob asked Bella about a week later, as he stood as close to the Cullens' house as he could, without alerting them to his scent. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Bella sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. She was getting really annoyed with Jacob continuing to bash her plan and putting doubts in her head, as if she didn't have enough things to deal with at the moment. She knew that she should have been showing him more gratitude for what he was doing for her (especially since she feared that her actions could cause a war between her family and the pack, though she tried to assure herself she'd be able to stop it), but she was far too stressed out for that right now. In fact, she was currently even pinching the bridge of her nose, like Edward always seemed to do when he was agitated.

"It should, yes," Bella answered him, as she ducked down under some of the forest area that they stood in; the last thing she wanted was to have a tick fall into her hair or something, and ruin her plan before it had even gotten off the ground. "The Denali Coven left a few days ago, so they're back in Alaska by now. And all of the Cullens are supposed to go hunting today," Bella told Jake with imploring, big brown eyes boring into him. "They left me undefended, reluctantly, because I told them that I'd be with you and the other wolves in La Push." Biting her tongue, to keep from remembering how she had lied to Edward, Bella thanked every god that she knew that he had, thankfully, not put up a fight. As it happened, since they were now engaged and meant to be partners, Edward was trying to trust her more. And it made Bella feel like a thousand knives were cutting into her constantly, for betraying that trust, but she didn't know just what else she was supposed to do. "So I'm going to quickly go swipe the venom from Carlisle's office, come back here, inject myself with it, and... you're going to have to watch me after that, okay?" Bella asked, walking over the small incline of mulch before her and preparing to run for the Cullen house as fast as she was able; she could only hope that she wouldn't have a klutzy moment that would serve to ruin everything. Turning to face Jacob one last time, Bella looked at the motorcycle he'd brought with him and not as him, as she whispered, "I'm really sorry about getting you into this mess, Jake. I truly am."

And before, when he'd still been in love with her, Bella knew that he would have assured her that it was all perfectly fine. That he loved getting pulled into her messes. Now, though, when he'd finally outgrown his feelings for her, in a time where he wouldn't have even needed them anymore if they had still been there, he just told her somewhat sadly himself, "It'll be worth it, Bells. I know that much, at least. You never do things that you don't think will be worth it in the end, and you don't use half-baked strategies, but enough about that. Just go before your protection detail gets here." She didn't have to be told twice; as fast as her feet would carry her, Bella ran. And she didn't look back. In adrenalin, it seemed, she was at least able to run like a normal human being. And she didn't trip, or lose her way, or lose momentum once, as she ran a mile to get to her home. What she hadn't been expecting, however, was that someone else would speed from the opposite direction to get to the house the moment she had. Alice. Alice was currently staring at the out of breath Bella with such hatred, that the brunette thought for one bizarre moment that maybe it was Rosalie in disguise. But, no, it was Alice. And what hurt Bella most of all was knowing that everything she was feeling for her at the moment was completely justified. "Alice, I-"

"Don't." The sprightly female vampire interrupted her, as she looked over her best friend with black eyes. As if she hadn't had enough reason to feel bas as it was, Bella thought, disgusted with herself. But she'd also made it so that Alice couldn't eat, but was rather stuck scolding her. And even though Bella knew things would have been a lot more difficult if Edward had been the one to discover her, Bella almost wished it had been him instead of Alice. Edward understood her as she did him, and though he might have been... reluctant to let her go, and to learn the truth, she knew he would have at least understood where she was coming from, as he'd always cherished her selflessness. Alice... not so much. "You smell like a dog again," the spiky-haired girl said crossly, crossing her arms over her chest and somehow-despite her slight frame-looking much more like a tough cop than Charlie ever had.

"I can explain, Alice. And it's not what you-"

Alice hissed. And if that wasn't enough to get Bella to shut up right then, she didn't know what was. She remembered the first time she'd ever heard the other girl do such a thing. It had been when they'd been in the car after the baseball game, trying to figure out away to evade James, and Bella remembered finally seeing Alice as the rest of the vampire world must have seen her. It was much the same now. Especially in that Alice only behaved this way when she had more than enough reason to be self-righteous. "Oh come on, Bella. You must know that I know, right? I'll tell you it wasn't easy, the way you kept blocking me so that I had to glimpse what I could and then put it together like a puzzle. In fact, I almost wanted to kill Eleazar for teaching you to do what you can, since it gives me such a headache, but... since you wouldn't tip me to your side of things, I wasn't going to hint at mine. I'll admit that I was curious, to see what would cause Edward's mate, and someone that loves and is loved by all of us, to want to take herself away forever... and then I saw it."

Of course, Bella thought, looking into Alice's soothsaying eyes, that looked as though they'd seen so much horror and carnage that she immediately wanted to bring her into the circle of her arms. Though Bella had been careful to block her own future from Alice, she still had been seeing Aro's, hadn't she? And that what have said much, if not more, than any vision of Bella's future would have. That was what had started everything, after all. "Alice-"

"I'm so torn, Bella. I'm torn because I love you and I don't want to lose you, but at the same time... maybe this is what was meant to be all along. If you can save us all- It's selfish to ask that, though, because I could never lose Jasper. And I'm loath to take my favorite sibling's salvation away from him, either. So... if you can tell me what I should be doing right now, I'd really appreciate it. No doubt Edward saw what I did before I ran off, and will be here shortly. And after that- after he gets here, the future stops. A decision hasn't been made, so I ask you Bella: are you making a decision now? Because as much as I hate this-as much as I wish I had the chance to do something like this... at the end of the day, it really is your choice."

"I..."

"I can..." Bella said, noticing the look in Alice's eyes that hinted that she'd probably be crying if she were capable of it. "I can save everyone, Al. Tell me that's not something worth dying for. Tell me you wouldn't do the same, if you were in my shoes. I can... I can save him, Alice. Like you saved Jasper, I can now save Edward. You just need to let me... please. You've protected me so many times, now let me do the same for you." Alice looked like she was about to be sick, Bella thought, as she plugged her nose like she smelt something foul. And as such, Bella was almost certain that her best friend was about to tell her "no". As such, Bella was quickly trying to come up with ways to come signal Jacob before Alice tried to restrain her or anything like that, when Alice did the unthinkable: she agreed to help Bella with the plan.

"You need... you need to go to Italy, right? I haven't been able to see you very clearly," and here she looked at Bella with another scowl. "But in my mind, I keep seeing you there. And the future that I am beginning to imagine after you go there... as much as I hated to admit it, as much as I hate the idea of you going, it's the best possible outcome I can see, Bella. So... I'm going to trust in you, Bella. I'm going to trust in you like I always have; don't make me regret it." And before Bella could help herself and remember that Alice had just mentioned that Edward was on his way-so the three of them really needed to get to an airline as fast as they were able-Bella was jumping into her sister's arm and hugging her tightly. And though Bella didn't know what Alice would do-maybe she wouldn't embrace her at all, since she didn't want this and it might make it all the harder for her-but she just held Bella so tightly that she thought she might break her. And in that moment, Bella didn't care in the slightest. It was a goodbye hug, after all. And it was only right they clutched each other so desperately before it was over. Then, acting as though nothing had happened, she pulled away from Bella and then picked her up into her arms, so that they could meet Jacob in a more timely fashion.

...

"I don't know if I like the idea of you going with us to the Volturi while you're still human, Bella," Jacob said. When they arrived on the train, Bella hadn't been sure what he would do, since he didn't have the energy that vampires did or the adrenalin that was currently coursing through her own veins. She thought maybe he'd relax some, watching TV or playing a video game or something. He did no such thing, though. All he did was watch Bella intently, as though he was trying to remember her every last detail, and that hurt so much that even though Bella also wanted to tell Jacob goodbye, she couldn't even bear to meet his eyes. Fortunately, Alice was there to be the anchor between the both of them. "I mean, wasn't the plan to originally have you changed before you entered the gates of Volterra?"

"Yes, Jake," Bella snapped much more harshly than she'd meant to; she remembered too well the way they'd just passed Edward on the way to the airport and the look of betrayal and worry she'd been forced to see on his face. Somehow, going against Edward had seemed like a much easier idea when she'd only had to think about it, and not actually do it. And now... and now he was on the next plane, racing after her, and so their plan was going to depend on minute seconds and not messing up the plan at all-the plan that had gone out the window before it had even started. Unfortunately, the entire pack hadn't been able to come and meet them. Some of them, like Leah, were on a third plane, Bella knew, so they'd just have to make do with what they had. "But... it's too late to think about that now," Bella continued, leaning back against her chair in the plane, feeling a headache coming on. "I'll have to start the transformation here. Alice said that if I inject enough venom into my system, I can be turned in two days, not three. Which is all we need, really."

Alice nodded her head at that. For the moment, at least, she seemed like she was there with them and not in the millions of futures she saw in her mind's eye. Sadly, Bella wondered what sort of hell she must have been putting Jasper through again, in pretty much kidnapping Alice away to the Volturi again, without a word. And this time, Bella knew what they were doing was even more dangerous. "That means, though," Alice said, leaning in closer to Bella, but then thinking better of it, when she apparently got too close to Jacob and got a whiff of dog. "That some of the venom to enter your system will be mine instead of Edward's, Bella. I know how much you wanted it to be him to change you, but..."

"I know, Alice, and it's okay. Those thoughts... those former thoughts of mine don't really matter anymore. And looking back on it, it was selfish to even put such thought into something so trivial. This... this is good enough. And I'd be honored to have you as my sire, if you'd let me-even after all that I've done and plan on doing." It didn't escape Bella's attention that Jacob was looking between the two of them like they were crazy. It wasn't the first time he'd looked at them that way, of course, but before it had been because he'd thought her crazy to hang around with vampires. Now Bella wondered if he just thought she was plain crazy. Also... Bella found that she was very much relaxed for someone who was about to go to their own death, no matter how you spun it. But then again... hadn't that always been the case, like when she'd gone to save her mom from James in the ballet studio? Maybe, then, maybe all of this was meant to happen the way it was. She chased that thought off the moment she thought it, though. No. She didn't deserve absolution with her thoughts. If Edward couldn't find peace, neither would she. So instead, she turned her attention on Alice, who seemed to be laughing hysterically at her word choices, and tried not to think.

"Y'know, it's good for many reasons that you... Cullens have enough money that you were able to buy all of the first-class seats here. I can't even imagine what would be happening if we were with everyone else right now, talking like this and about to show them that vampires are very real." As Bella reclined in her seat, prompted by Jacob's words, as she realized she really needed to get a move on her change all ready, Bella couldn't help thinking just how right he was. Especially if- God forbid, she couldn't keep a lid on her screams, after all. But she would. She had to. Beckoning Alice to her with wide and wild eyes, Bella noted that Alice seemed to be planning to inject her with Edward's venom first (something that, despite her previous words, Bella was secretly happy for), and she prepared herself for the injection and pain again, as Alice rested the tip of the needle against her neck.

It didn't happen right away, though. Instead, Alice turned to Jacob with mistrust in her golden eyes, Bella assumed, and she demanded to know, "You're not going to see this as breaching the treaty, and reason to tear me or my family to shreds after I do this, are you?" As much as Bella loved and trusted Jacob-even moreso these past days, as he'd helped her so much and had become much more open about things-even she had to admit that she'd been worried about that possibility. Maybe... maybe some things were just too ingrained in your DNA to fight it, Bella thought reluctantly. Like... how being a martyr was apparently in hers.

Fortunately, Jacob didn't seem to think that was the case, and seeming only a slight bit offended, he gave his answer. "I wouldn't have let this all go on, or currently be here and formulating plans with the pack, if I wasn't okay with Bella turning into a vampire right now. I hate to do it, since I love Bells, but I have to think about what's right. I have to think about my pack and the humans... Besides, I know Bella enough to know when she's set in her ways. And she would have found a way to do all of this regardless, so I knew I ought to help her as best I could. The last thing I wanted was her to become a rogue bloodsucker or something, if she woke up with no one there to help her." Oh, Jake. Stop giving me reasons to owe you more than I do. I'll never be able to make it all up to you now. To be honest, she hadn't even thought about that. She'd been so focused on everything to come after her transformation, that she hadn't realized that she might become a savage and miss her opportunity completely, if she didn't have someone there to guide her. As she understood the transformation process to be a very jarring one, she knew that it was unlikely that just the memories of what she'd learnt from the Cullens would hold weight in her head.

Alice didn't seem to think that Jacob's idea had much merit, though. Instead, she scoffed at him and crossed her arms over her chest, looking every bit petulant. "Pfft. Please. I can see how much you're looking forward to burning at least one of the Volturi, so you can stop going the friendship route on your reasons."

Surprising everyone, Jacob seemed to laugh at that in mirth. Then, rubbing some tears out of his eyes, he said, "Fair enough. I won't deny that was part of the reason. Now, do your thing, bloodsucker." And as Alice plunged Edward's venom into her neck before biting her-and the pain was so much that Bella thought that if she screamed, her teeth would come ripping from her gums, with how much she'd open her mouth-she thought that Jacob's laughter, and the two of them getting along... was a good enough last thing to hear in your life. She'd wanted to be Edward's voice, but this was good, too. And as the venom coursed through her, turning her to molten lava, she did think of Edward. She thought of her lullaby and Clare de Lune and just why it was she was doing this: she was doing this for him. She would- she would see him on the other side, no matter what, Bella thought. And somehow, despite how protective of her and against everything he'd be, she would find a way to make him proud of her. And so, she got through the entire transformation without a single scream or trace of emotion on her face.

...

It was two days later, Bella knew, when she started to become aware of things, and the transformation began to feel somewhat different. It was still excruciating, of course. She felt as though she'd been burning at the stake for fifty years, without even a drop of rain, but as she could finally focus on the voices of Jacob and Alice beside her, she knew it was almost done. Instead of feeling relief, though, Bella almost thought it too good to be true. That maybe more fire would come crashing down on her, and that she'd stay this way for eternity. Maybe... maybe this was her punishment for destroying Edward. And as such, Bella almost wanted the pain to do its work on her. She felt like... she felt like a kidnapped victim who had seen torture and had been broken for years, but upon finally being found by the police and awarded freedom, she didn't believe it, and would instead curl back onto the floor-hoping to disappear into it. That didn't happen, though. And as much as she didn't think it possible, she did trudge through the rest of her change into a vampire. And she didn't disappear, but reappear in every way possible. There was... there was so much going on in her mind... Reluctantly, Bella opened her eyes and gasped, as she took in the beautiful forms of Bella and Jacob... oh god, Jacob's scent was so bad that Bella wanted to wretch. She would have, too, if she hadn't caught the shade in Alice's eyes. Huh. Bella had never known that that particular shade of gold existed before. Mentally, she added it to the list of colors she'd never been able to see before, but now meant to look for, like infrared and ultraviolet. Then, she got up in a blinding motion and sped over to where Alice and Jacob were. According to her, and Alice's words so close to her sounded like a blaring radio in Bella's head, they had just reached Volterra.

"Fuck!" Alice exclaimed, just as Bella was trying to get a handle on all of the millions of things pulling on her senses at once and the ache in her throat. "Edward he- I think he can smell that Bella's changed. He's going to try to jump over here and get to her..."

"What?!" Bella growled, and she was surprised to find that it was a growl that had made its way up her throat. And yet... it was somehow beautiful sounding, too. Edward really hadn't been kidding, Bella now knew, when he'd said that he was the world's most dangerous predator. And now... now he was going to use some of the abilities that came with that to expose himself to the human world. And the Volturi- they would kill him after that. There was no denying it. And then everything she'd tried to do... it would be all for nothing, wouldn't it? Unless- unless she could find a way to stop him, before he initiated the witch hunt. "Alice, give me your cell phone," Bella ordered, cursing her stupidity for leaving her own that Edward had given her back in Forks. No doubt that hadn't set well with him, and maybe... maybe he had thought that she had purposefully left it behind to spite him or something, Bella thought, crestfallen. She didn't have time to worry about such things, though. And reaching over to grab Alice's phone before she could even react-and feeling terrible, all the while, since she might have thought she was trying to attack her as a Newborn or something-Bella quickly dialed Edward's number and waited.

Fortunately, he answered on the first ring, but he didn't give his fiancée the chance to say anything. Instead, he was quick to read her the riot act. And even though it hurt, even though she knew she deserved all the anxiety that was rolling off of him in waves, she didn't even look at it as a bad thing. Instead, she looked at it as maybe her last time to hear his voice, and she was happy for it. "Bella... do you know the real reason it was that I wanted to marry you? The real reason that, despite my better judgment, I agreed to your conditions the night before the fight with Victoria? It was because I loved you and I wanted us to be partners. You were right, that day in the hospital so long ago. You can't always be Lois Lane. You do deserve to be Superman yourself. And that- my love and respect for you is why I let go of my renovations about your change. It's why even though I knew something was going on with you lately, that I gave you the benefit of the doubt: because I knew I could trust you. Now, though-when I can see Alice's vision of what's to come like a blaring sign in my head-how can any of this have been worth it? Tell me, Bella. Tell me, because I can't seem to see it at all, if it means that I lose you."

There... there had to be a way to make him understand, Bella thought-her mind racing a thousand miles a minute, as she looked at Jacob and Alice's impassive faces on the subject. There not being a way to explain things to him would have went against the magic and fairytale that Bella had always known that Edward was and had made her a part of. So why was it- why was it now, when she needed the words of Juliet, Cathy, or Elizabeth Bennett more than she ever had... her lips came up empty. Maybe if she could just see his face, look into the golden eyes and crooked smile that she loved so much, she'd be able to assure him the way she had Jacob and Alice. It went against the plan they'd all ready come up with, Bella knew, but she couldn't imagine anything else. Finally, what felt like twelve years later to her-but in reality could have only been a few seconds, since her vampire mind was capable of thinking of more than one thing at once-Bella found her voice. "I won't argue with you, Edward. You're right. You're so right. And I know if I were in your shoes, I'd be reacting the exact same way. I'm sorry- I'm sorry for always putting you through so much, love. You don't deserve that, but... my choice isn't because I don't love you anymore or anything like that. It's that I love you too much, please understand that. Please try to understand what you'd do if you were in my shoes. Edward... can you meet me in Volterra at the fountain? Can we meet really quickly?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. And though it stung Bella like a thousand bee stings in the eye, she knew she couldn't say anything on the matter. Also, Jacob and Alice looked as though they wanted to kill her, Bella realized at once. She supposed she couldn't blame them. In changing the plan just the slightest bit, she could end up ruining everything. And if the Volturi discovered them, even just passing by unannounced, they wouldn't leave unscathed, Bella knew. Which was fine for her; she'd all ready made her decision about where her life was going to go. Or rather, wouldn't go, but for Jacob and Alice... who had risked so much to help her... she couldn't let it ending up being all for naught for them. She'd find a way to get everything she needed to happen... no matter what. "Yes, Bella. Of course. 'My heart is just as silent and it, too, is yours.' I'll meet you at the fountain in just a minute. See you soon, love."

"See you soon." Closing her eyes and once again leaning back against the airplane seat, Bella took deep breaths, as the plane began its slow but sure descent towards the ground. Paying attention to the change in air pressure and nothing else, she tried not to panic. And the idea of a vampire having a panic attack was so unbelievable, that it made Bella want to laugh outright, but she knew that was exactly what was happening to her. God, what had she gotten herself into?

...

"So, you two stole a car to get where you needed to go last time? Sweet. I wish we could have done the same." Bella rolled her eyes at Jacob's words, but she was glad, at least, that he seemed to find something to enjoy about this whole thing. He was much better off than she and Alice was at the moment for that reason. As the two vampires and wolves sped to where Edward was going to be (making sure to only use their vampire speed when there were no humans present, which, fortunately, there were only few of at the moment), Bella noted the anguished look that kept coming over Alice's face. Whether it was for what was about to happen, though, the mess she found herself in, or the possibility that Bella could snap and start drinking from pedestrians any moment, Bella didn't know. But in case it was the latter, she tried to not think about her thirst. The last thing she wanted to do was kill innocent people on a day that was supposed to be about helping others.

"Are you doing okay, Jacob?" Bella asked, just when the three of them finally found themselves tearing into the busy streets that were Volterra's plaza, which meant that using their abilities was now a no-go. "Sorry if that was too difficult for you. I know you're not as fast in human form-" Jake waved her off, before she could finish the thought. And Bella-even if she couldn't help but value what would be her last conversation with her "best man"-couldn't help but be grateful for it. There were too many people; almost as though it was payback for them not having to run into more on their way here. And any time she allowed herself to breathe, the pain the venom let loose within her throat was excruciating. The humans... they would be in danger of her, if she didn't keep her thoughts focused, so no more talking for her. At least until she got to Edward, anyway, who she needed to talk to and knew would keep her from hurting anyone, like he'd always promised.

"Don't worry about him right now, Bella," Alice insisted. "Fix... fix things with Edward. If nothing else, he deserves to know. We're going to go set up now, so meet us at the sewer system that leads into the Volturi's lair the minute you two are done, okay? Do not take too long. I'll see you in a minute, Bella." Pausing only to give her a quick peck on the cheek and one last look of love, Alice headed towards the unmistakable scent of wolf coming into the area and Jacob wasn't too far behind her. Idly, Bella wondered if maybe Edward had come on the same plane with the Quileutes, in some sort of strange carpool, but thought better of it when she caught sight of her personal miracle-his hair looking windblown and his blue polo shirt looking disheveled-and didn't get a single whiff of wolf off of him. Edward... Bella had thought he was too much for her and too perfect before, but now... Now that she could see him with her new eyes, she couldn't understand how she'd ever been blessed to have him in her life. How was it even possible for someone to look that good without it being illegal? Momentarily forgetting that she was now immortal, Bella began running towards Edward with all she could muster. And then, before she could have even blinked in her past life, she was there in front of him in an instant. She wanted so much to savor him, look him over, kiss him, and be with him in every way she knew how. But unbidden in the back of her mind, she remembered Alice's warning to her. So reluctantly, she held her hand out simply to touch Edward's face, but he caught it before she could reach him a movement she was actually able to follow now. Then, he peppered, satisfying, leisurely, and long kisses on each of her new fingers before he looked into her red eyes-the red of them making up for the blush she knew he used to love so much, maybe. "You're beautiful, Bella. But you always have been. So explain to me- why is it that you want to give this up? Why do you now not want everything you used to desire so strongly?"

"It's not- It's not that I don't still want it or you, Edward. Remember what I said before? 'One life with you simply isn't enough for me', and that holds true even now," Bella told him honestly, earnestly-imploring him with her eyes to understand and let her save him the only way she knew how. "It's just- I know what the other alternative is, and I can't let it happen, Edward. I couldn't live with myself if the Volturi enslaved all of the supernatural creatures, when there was something I could do about it. I'm trying, I think, to be the selfless person you always credited me as being. So please let me at least try this, Edward. Come with me. And if it gets too much—if you're uncomfortable with it—I won't let it happen, or I'll compromise with you at the very least. But please... be my partner in this and, at the very least, hear me out. You know that Alice, and even Jacob, wouldn't choose this for nothing. So please, Edward. I promise you... if nothing else, I won't die. And-" I'll see you again, Bella had wanted to say. The visions she'd been having lately seemed to hint at that idea, anyway, but... even though Bella was almost now positive of the fact-so much was once again pouring into her head right now-she knew what it would do to him, if she gave him this attempted hope and it ended up being for nothing. So cutting herself off, Bella just smiled at him pleadingly.

And Edward, as he looked for just a moment, like a man who was about to be executed for crimes he hadn't committed, almost made Bella change her mind and question her resolve. But proving what Bella had always known-that he was a hero who saved people, because he didn't want to be a monster-he quickly placed a kiss on her forehead (something that made a fire erupt in Bella upon contact), and he gave her his consent. "And here you said you could never speak as eloquently as me," Edward told her playfully, and though he smiled, Bella could tell it didn't reach him. She almost felt her heart shatter at the thought. "But I can never leave you wanting, love. Nor can I leave you in danger or your fate up to chance. C'mon. Let's go see what your beautiful head and danger magnet self has worked up this time."

Her lips curling into a smile as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him just for a moment, before they could get distracted, Bella took Edward's hand in her own. And then, the both of them doing Edward's favorite past time together, finally-running-the lovers were able to act like the mates they were always meant to be. And it was a light, glorious, and defining moment they would both love and relive for both of their lives, but in the end it was only just a moment. And after that moment was up, they both went to meet their fates, with their destinies squarely at their sides.

As Bella ran with Edward hand-in-hand-back to the place where she was first able to save him, like she'd always wanted to-she noticed that he was looking at her uncertainly for a moment: a question in his eyes and slight tension in the set of his face, as he maybe wondered how she was so clear-minded and in control for a Newborn. It was quick to disappear, though, and instead an almost satisfied look came to light within him. Good... she thought to herself in that moment. Let him find some sort of happiness in this whole disaster. Bella was also quick to try and find a way to try and savor the situation and make it the slightest bit better, and her way to do this ended up being her memories. Just here, as she raised a foot towards the fountain before she dove into it, Bella remembered the first time Edward and her had gone to their meadow. He'd picked her up off the ground, and carried her on his back and had run-the way that she herself was running now, actually. And then... then they'd had their first kiss. And as water sprung up at her, as her hard and heavier frame landed in where it expended, she felt as though maybe he was kissing her again. The look that she was seeing in his eyes, from the corner of her own, definitely make her feel like she was being admired, after all. And now-now that the sun had come from behind the clouds to shine down on them like a beacon-Bella found that she was sparkling just like he had so beautifully on that day- that perfect day where everything had started, when they'd held onto each other and had seen how far they could go with each other. And now... not it would end. But at least she had had those memories. At least it would end in the best way possible.

In the end, it's easier to tear her from her favorite thoughts than Bella would have otherwise wished. For up ahead, she saw that Jacob and Alice were all ready getting down to business on the promise they'd made her. The other wolves, too, it looked like. Using her new strength to burrow into the ground slightly for leverage, and then spring back up, Bella reached the plethora of people following her faster than even she had thought possible. And somehow in a way she doesn't know, and couldn't make sense of at all, she realized that the crystalline figure burning in front of her was Chelsea. And fortunately, the wolves had seemed to suffer only minor injuries. If Bella had had to guess, she would have assumed that Aro must have gotten word that Alice was in his city-within his reach, then-and had sent her and some of the others out, to try and affect her bonds and get to her. What he hadn't been expecting, though, was that was exactly what they had been hoping for. And Bella, racing towards the remain, just as she felt Edward's hand on her arm, raced to the corpse and breathed in the incense as far into her lungs as she was able. Everything happened very fast after that. For whatever the reason, Bella found herself thinking of the colors gold and red. Perhaps it was because of the possible colors of vampire eyes, the fire raging all around them, the red she saw in Edward's hair, or some mix of the options. But just when Bella had begun thinking all the wreckage around her was terrible, and that someone should do something about it, her shield-finally being set free from its mortal confines and her attempt to control it-sprang forward around everyone and pushed the gold of itself through the fire, smothering the flames in the process. And then, as she took in the powers of Chelsea that she had inhaled-and Aro's, who had touched Chelsea's and vice versa, and who was now even under her barrier-she began hearing so many thoughts at once that she wanted to throw up. Just then, she had to wonder how Edward had put up with his ability so well, and it was almost too much for her; she almost regretted doing what she had and becoming whatever it was that she had become, when she realized something. Heaven. All the supernatural creatures she meant to protect with her powers, and would, she knew-as she was also seeing some of Alice's visions, and maybe that was what she'd been actually seeing all along-but she could also give them paradise. Edward... Bella remembered how he'd never thought he had a soul, and even if he did, that it would be far too sainted to reach salvation. And though Bella still didn't believe that, maybe she'd found a solution?

"Bella? What's going on?" Bella turned to the only sure voice-the only true important thing in her world-and was surprised to see that the sheer force of her power seemed to be blowing him away. Everyone else, it seemed, had given up trying to be close to her and had gone away for the time being. Not Edward, though. He'd never leave her like that. And as much as Bella loved him for that and always would-even moerso now, when she had access to other vampires' powers and could see him and his love for her through so many viewpoints-her only regret was that he would hurt himself for eternity, just to be near her, when she had meant to give him peace, safety, and salvation for eternity, if he would let her. Maybe... maybe she could make him understand. "Please..." he stated again, as he knelt at her feet. And though Bella had known that he had always put her on a pedestal, she was saddened to think he might have actually been worshiping her now. She didn't want or deserve that; she just wanted him to be happy. Then, though, she realized that her force itself was knocking him down, and that it would be impossible for him to be anywhere near her ever again. She had thought that would be the case, of course, and it had been for everyone else, certainly. She... she should have just let him go, though? She knew, but...

"Edward... can you carry me into the closest part of the Volturi's lair very quickly. Maybe... since that place was made to ward off people from the supernaturals' secrets from humans, it'll have something that will keep some of this at bay, so that we can talk." It was a shot in the dark, Bella knew. When Edward did succeed-and she knew he would, because he'd always had the drive and willpower to move mountains, though he'd never believed it himself-there was a chance that there weren't lay lines on the area to help her like she'd been thinking, but as it happened, she knew that she needed to get off the streets so humans wouldn't see her. Even though she'd now be in the sewer place of the Volturi for all eternity-to also protect people like Charlie among the humans, as well as everyone else-she still knew that the Volturi would rule under her command. And in that, Bella knew that keeping the vampire world secret was a must. But even more than that... even though it was incredibly selfish, and everything about her that she'd meant to drive out with her current choice, Bella wanted to be held in Edward's arms just one more time. Just once more in her life, even if it hurt them both immensely, Bella thought as a she choked back a sob. And in the end, he didn't disappoint. He did exactly what she'd bid of him, and was even able to brush his lips against hers for just a moment-perhaps trying to seduce her, Bella thought with a small smiles; even in a time like this-when she'd become something that had never been meant to exist-they were still the same. Even then. Then, though, as the force of her finally broke hold, and began trying to throw Edward out the door, as if the magnet's that had always connected them was now in reverse, he still seemed to want to exclaim things desperately. And so he did. And as Bella felt her heart break for him and fall for him all over again, it was so difficult to stay firmly rooted in place when he was despairing so much and needed her so. "I never- I never intended for this to happen, Bella! All those times I called you selfless- You never should have been able to come this concept yourself. You're going to be alone in this room for all eternity. And for what? What kind of life is that, Bella? Please tell me how any of this was worth it. Tell me! You... your voice sounds even different than a vampire's would... And being a vampire's what you always wanted. Oh, Bella. How could you let the thing you wanted so much slip out of your hands just as soon as you'd obtained it? How could I- how could I let this happen? I'm a failure of a protector and a lover. I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." And whereas Bella had yet to learn how to cry in this form, it was clear with the shudders erupting within him, that that wasn't true of Edward. Walking towards him before she could stop herself, and think maybe it would just rip the bandage off even more, or maybe even send him hurtling even further away, Bella brought him as close to her as she dared and simply held onto him, as she said the worlds that finally set her free from her own second guessing again, and that she knew would him.

"You're wrong, love," Bella stated, using the endearment he'd always used on her; as he sucked in a breath against her, Bella sensed it didn't go unnoticed. She smiled. "I'm connected to everyone now, and I have access to all these different vampires' powers, so it's like I'm going to be everywhere at once forever. That gives me... so much satisfaction, Edward; you have no idea. Helping people is what I want, so please trust me in that. Now I can keep all of you safe from mental abilities that mean to harm you, or those who mean to enslave you. Whenever anyone needs me, I'll be there and they'll be here." But more than that..." Bella said as she licked her lips and took a deep breath, knowing that this would be the final nail in the coffin and, perhaps, win Edward over completely-even if she sensed he would always sympathize with her carrying such a burden. "Through Chelsea's power-the power that affected people's bonds, so that they'd want to be with someone because of a sense of happiness they felt there, I can manipulate that 'sense of happiness' so it's real. I can make it so you guys follow me because I give you heaven, and through that-and my own new power-I can make it real. When one of you dies, you'll be able to be with me in the heaven I've created for you. And as you've always believed in God, but thought yourself beyond its reach, don't you want it? Don't you want me to give it to you and your family? Isn't that a worthy cause to be this for? And wouldn't you- wouldn't you do the same for me, Edward?"

There was incredulousness in his eyes, no doubt about it, Bella knew. He looked as though he was going to argue with her any minute, but then something seemed to pass over his face. And maybe in realizing that he'd always thought just being with her was heaven, so why should he ever doubt she could actually give it, Edward reluctantly began letting her go. "You're right, Bella... It hurts more than I can imagine to let you go, but I... I can still feel you constant and real in my world. And as long as I have that, and as long as I can see you again, I choose- I choose to believe in you. We will see each other again. More than anything I've ever believed in, I'll believe in that, because us being together is the only thing that makes sense in my world." It certainly must have, Bella thought, as she found herself subconsciously pulling her charm bracelet off of her wrist to give to him-the one thing in the world that defined who she was and embodied what she was giving up-for him to remember her by. After all, they'd all thought it impossible for a vampire to shed a tear, and yet he'd just done that. So what else was there to believe in, but there love? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Bella realized, as her momentarily brown eyes landed on Edward for one final time, in their own impossibility. "Furthermore," Edward told her, as he leaned toward her for just one more kiss, but since she was all ready starting to dissipate-since Edward wasn't someone she needed to protect or give heaven to right now, so he felt of her jurisdiction for the time being-only their cheeks brushed. And that served to say so much that even words or lips couldn't, that they had no need to dawdle. As Bella faded away to go help the others, she heard one last thing from Edward. "I had worried about your immortal soul, but if you're not hurting people but saving all of them-at the expense of your own happiness, even-as a vampire... I know that when the trumpets sound, God will have to bring you to the true heaven then and give you paradise. And maybe... maybe even those you shepherded under your current. And Bella... if I have to wait until then to see you again and be with you, I will do so happily, love. Always."

"Always," and as Bella finally imploded like a too bright star that had been forced to blow out, Bella echoed his words, and saw the way Edward reverently held onto her charm bracelet. She knew he'd be just fine. He'd keep his word to an extreme and keep her memory alive. And in exchange for that and everything, like a love she'd never thought she should have been able to hold onto without ascending existences, and now she had, whenever he needed her, she'd be there. She'd be there for him, Charlie, the Quileutes and so many others, always. And when Edward did end up meeting her-whether it was from his own death, or the end of time, she didn't know-she ran to him with open arms. Finally, they could be together with the other ones she'd save. Finally they could move on to their perfect piece of forever.


End file.
